User blog:Skyblazero/The User Polices (Chapter 1) "The Polices in Action"
An User Serie. Chapter Sky, Luigi, Golden, Crash, Oofman and Red was eating Donuts into an ofice... A Thief was down the street and found a Miss with a Bag and pointed a Gun at the Miss. Thief: Give me your bag Miss! The miss scared give his bag at the Thief runned out with the Bag so the Miss pull out a Cellphone and called the police. Sky looks his Cellphone vibrating and he looks who called him. Sky: Hello? Miss: A Thief stoled my Bag, I want you put him in the Jail he was walking into a wall attacking other peoples! Sky: Sure! Sky: Luigi, Crash, Golden, Oofman and Red, time to make our job. Luigi, Golden, Crash Oofman and Red: Sure! They exit of the ofice and they was into a Police Car. Sky was driving the Police Car until he found the Thief. Sky: I found the Thief! Sky stops the Car and he with Luigi, Golden, Crash, Oofman and Red walks to found the Thief. Skyblazero pointed a Gun at him and said. Skyblazero: Stop now or you comes to the Jail! Red, Luigi, Oofman, Crash and Golden pull out his own guns pointing at the Thief. The Thief then decide said. Thief: So later, now I call my gang! The Thief use a phone and calls his Gang. The Gang appears. The Gang then pointed his guns at Red, Luigi, Oofman, Crash and Golden and the Thief pointed the gun at Sky. Sky: Well time to a Gunfight! Sky's Gang: Yeah! They starts to shoot eachother with his guns dodging the bullets as Peoples scared runs away. Everyone starts shooting eachother until both groups hasn't munition. Sky: Dang it, now it's time to a Fist Fight! Both gangs ends fighting with punches many times until Sky's gang end being hitted by a Thief that used a Crowbar. The gang of the Thief escape into a Car with the Bag. Sky: Let's still them! Sky with his Gang stills the Thiefs in his Car. Thief: Holy shit! Thief: Fast, someone need pull out a Gun! One of the gang of the Thief pull out a Gun and pull out Bullets to add at the Gun. Thief: Thanks! The Thief use the Gun and open the window and shoot bullets at the Car. Crash: Holy fuck Sky dodge the bullets! Sky was in fear dodging the bullets. Sky: Quickly, Crash a gun! Crash: Ok! Crash pull out a Gun with Bullets and open the Window and he said. Crash: Time to Crash! Crash was shooting Bullets at the Thiefs who was dodging them until a Bullet hit the Road of the Thief's Car. Thief: Oh crap! The Thiefs was in fear exiting down the car as Sky and his Gang exit in the Car. Sky: Now you and your gang was in the Jail fools! Sky's gang: Yeah! Sky put wifes in the Thiefs and give at the Miss her bag. Miss: Thank you! Sky and his Gang use his Car making the Thiefs was in the Jail. Sky: Donut tie! Sky's gang: Yeah! Category:Blog posts